Une demande impossible
by gidro
Summary: OS. Plus personne ne se dresse fasse à Voldemort depuis des années puisque Harry Potter a décidé de tout laisser tomber. Il a trahit tout le monde et on ne compte plus le nombre de morts par sa faute. Tout ceci peutil encore être changé ?


_**Une demande impossible**_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_ ( Je suis tellement désolée ton monde s'écroule )

_I will watch you through these nights_ ( Je veillerai sur toi durant ces nuits )

_Rest your head and go to sleep_ ( Repose ta tête et endors-toi )

_Because my child, this not our farewell_ ( Car mon enfant, ce ne sont pas nos adieux ) (1)

"""""""""""""

Depuis maintenant près de sept années, Lord Voldemort régnait en maître sur l'Angleterre. Non pas qu'il ait pris le contrôle du pays, non, mais il pouvait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait, et personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui.

Nous sommes en 2005, et le pays est plongé dans la terreur. Bien que les attaques de Voldemort soient monnaie courante depuis une décennie, cette fois les choses ont changées. Le peuple a perdu espoir, et les attaques n'apportent que tristesse et désespoir. Plus aucune révolte, pas même un combat n'a lieu pour changer ça. Voldemort est intouchable et il le sait.

Il y a de nombreuses années, du temps où Harry Potter était encore élève à Poudlard, chaque attaque de mangemorts se terminait par des combats entre ceux-ci et des aurors, et souvent même des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et si autrefois les pays étrangers regardaient la situation anglaise en pensant que le pays était bien peu combatif, aujourd'hui ils devaient se dire qu'il était mort…

Les sorciers vivaient dans la crainte pour certains, et dans la résignation pour d'autres. Ils vivaient leurs vies, s'attendant à ce qu'on leur retire d'un moment à l'autre, car c'est ainsi qu'agissait Lord Voldemort. Il attaquait, tuait et repartait. Il aurait pu asseoir son pouvoir en se proclamant ministre de la magie, personne n'aurait pu s'y opposer, mais apparemment il préférait cette situation. Et puis il n'y avait aucune différence ; la population était son jouet…

Un jouet immense, avec de nombreux bonhommes qu'il pouvait casser suivant ses humeurs, en essayant de ne pas tous les détruire d'un coup pour avoir encore de quoi jouer le lendemain.

Comment en était-on arrivés là ? Facile ! Il avait suffit d'un seul traître…

"""""""""""""""""""

Un jeune homme marchait d'un pas souple sur le Chemin de Traverse. Jeune ? Pourtant ses cheveux argentés tombaient jusque dans son cou et cachaient une partie de son visage. Sa forte carrure en aurait fait reculer plus d'un, mais ce qui effrayait les gens son passage, c'étaient ses yeux. Des yeux aux pupilles d'un noir total, emplis de colère et de haine.

Tout le monde le connaissait par ici. D'après les gens du coin, il vivait dans l'allée des embrumes, et sa présence était un présage de mort, tel le sinistros. Dans la région de Londres, il était presque aussi craint que Voldemort et tout le monde le désignait comme son bras droit.

En le croisant, plusieurs personnes s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible, se retenant tout juste de partir en courant. Certains devaient avoir entendu parler de lui, d'autres étaient simplement effrayées par cette aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui.

On ne savait rien de lui, mais les gens avaient vite dit qu'il s'agissait du pire des mangemorts et comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu combattre, tout le monde était convaincu que la personne qui aurait le malheur de voir sa baguette serait tuée sur le champs, comme tous les témoins de la scène.

Tout ceci était sûrement vrai, puisque quelques instants après son entrée sur le chemin sur le chemin de traverse, une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent subitement, Lord Voldemort en tête.

En ce mois de juillet, le chemin était très peuplé. Avant les gens se seraient cachés en sachant Voldemort dangereux, et des aurors auraient été postés au quatre coins de ce lieu magique important. Mais plus maintenant…

Et quand les mangemorts apparurent, très peu de personnes eurent le réflexe de transplaner pour s'enfuir. Pour les autres, ce fut un massacre. Les mangemorts prirent un malin plaisir à torturer leurs victimes au lieu de les tuer rapidement, devant des témoins tétanisés semblant attendre leur tour.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent jeta un regard dégoûté aux sorciers tremblants et chercha Voldemort du regard. Le mage noir se tenait seulement à une trentaine de mètres, mais la foule le masquait à moitié aux yeux du jeune homme qui décida de s'approcher.

En avançant, il pu voir un couple de sorciers faisant face à Voldemort et tentant de protéger leur fille cachée derrière eux. Comme les autres, ils tremblaient de peur et n'avaient même pas sortis leurs baguettes magiques.

En deux secondes, leurs corps sans vies gisaient à terre et la jeune fille tomba à genoux à côté d'eux, pleurant sur leur corps. Voldemort dirigea alors sa baguette vers elle mais une voix l'interrompit.

« Ne la touche pas, Tom ! »

D'un seul coup, tout devint silencieux, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui fixait Voldemort sans ciller. Le Lord tourna son regard vers lui, un sourire odieux plaqué sur le visage. Puis il se tourna vers ses mangemorts.

« Virez moi tout ce monde ! Et dégagez vous aussi ! »

Ses serviteurs s'exécutèrent et il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour que la rue devienne déserte. Seuls les cadavres avaient été laissés, et la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours sur les corps de ses parents sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Je me demandais si tu allais intervenir. » Lâcha Voldemort, sans se départir de son sourire.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi sous mes yeux, et tu sais pourquoi. »

Voldemort continua de sourire mais ne répondit pas. Puis finalement :

« Au fait, très jolis déguisement. C'est vrai que tu es assez effrayant comme ça. On pourrait presque te croire à mon service ! Croyais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas te reconnaître ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me cacher de toi ? » Rappliqua-t-il. Le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres disparut.

Voldemort cracha au pied de son interlocuteur, le regardant avec dégoût.

« Alors tu te cache encore d'eux ! Tu es pitoyable ! »

« Vas-t'en Tom ! » Lui répondit-il froidement.

Le mage noir était clairement furieux et semblait sur le point de lancer des sortilèges dans tous les sens, mais il parvint à se retenir.

« Nous en reparlerons ! »

Et il transplana…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune fille, pleurant toujours.

« Suis-moi, il vaut mieux partir ! »

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

« Non ! Je veux rester avec eux ! »

Elle était complètement désespérée, se raccrochant à ses parents de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'ils se réveillent.

« Les aurors vont arriver dans un quart d'heure, profite de ce temps pour leur dire au revoir… » Dit-il en se tournant, voulant la laisser seule pendant ces instants.

Un quart d'heure plus tard en effet, des aurors apparurent à travers le mur de pierre qui reliait le chemin au chaudron baveur. Ils faisaient en sorte d'arriver longtemps après qu'on leur signale l'urgence, pour limiter le risque de croiser des mangemorts.

« On y va maintenant ! » Annonça-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

« NON !! »

Les aurors eurent tout juste le temps de les voir disparaître. L'image de l'homme aux cheveux argentés restait pourtant bien marquée dans leurs esprits.

« C'était la mort ! On a eu chaud les gars ! » Lâcha l'un d'entre eux.

« Pauvre fille… » Répondit un autre.

"""""""""""""""""

Les deux personnes apparurent en plein milieu d'un salon décoré très sobrement. Les murs étaient de couleur beige, et le mobilier se résumait à plusieurs chaises autour d'une petite table, et à un canapé rouge en bien mauvais état.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, la tristesse laissant place à la méfiance, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'homme cette méfiance se transforma en terreur. Elle recula vivement avant de se cogner contre une des chaises et de tomber lourdement sur les fesses.

L'homme la regarda, son visage était complètement inexpressif.

« Si j'avais voulu ta mort, je t'aurai laissée à tu-sais-qui. »

Elle ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant.

« Pou…Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu-sais-qui a fait détruire tous les orphelinats ! Tu ne lis donc pas la gazette ? Pour éviter de s'attirer ses foudres, le ministère ne s'occupe plus du tout des orphelins, et ils sont laissés à la rue. J'ai déjà aidé plusieurs d'entre eux en les hébergeant jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa réponse.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Soudain toutes les images défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux et elle fondit en larmes. L'homme ne fit un pas geste pour la réconforter et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, attendant qu'elle se calme pour répondre aux autres questions qu'elle poserait sûrement.

Après quelques minutes, elle cessa enfin de pleurer, sûrement gênée par l'attitude distante de l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »

L'homme la fixa de ses yeux noirs et elle n'arriva même pas à garder le contact pendant une seconde avant de baisser la tête.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu m'avais reconnu tout à l'heure avant de finir par terre. Ne voulais-tu pas fuir comme si tu avais _la mort_ à tes trousses ? »

« Alors toutes ces histoires sont vraies ? » Demanda-t-elle presque suppliante, espérant qu'il démentirait.

« En réalité non… » Elle soupira de soulagement. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Continua-t-il, son regard semblant la transpercer de part en part.

« Oui ! »

L'homme se leva et sortit sa baguette pour la poser devant la fille. Elle le regarda faire, surprise, mais ne dit rien.

« Je te donne ma baguette avant de répondre à cette question. Je suis désarmée, ne l'oublie pas une fois que tu sauras. Sans ma baguette, tu as l'avantage sur moi. »

Cet homme avait le don de la terrifier. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui alors qu'elle aurait préféré s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Les gens ont toujours voulu me donner des surnoms ! » Commença-t-il. « A croire que mes parents m'ont donné un nom uniquement pour la première année de ma vie… Aujourd'hui on m'appelle la mort, mais pendant mon enfance j'étais le Survivant, avant de devenir le traître… Je préfère quand même Harry Potter. »

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça et son visage devint blanc. Elle essaya de reculer, toujours assise par terre, mais ses membres refusaient de bouger, et elle était plus proche de l'évanouissement qu'autre chose…

« Qu… Que… » Bafouilla-t-elle. Cette fois aucun autre son n'arriva à franchir ses lèvres.

Harry l'ignora superbement et alla dans une autre pièce, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une tablette de chocolat qu'il lui lança, se doutant que s'il avait le malheur de l'approcher de trop près, elle ferait une crise d'hystérie.

« Mange ça, tu récupèrera des forces, tu en as besoin. » Dit-il fermement.

Elle regarda le chocolat avec suspicion.

« Je n'ai qu'un sort à lancer pour te tuer, tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à empoisonner du chocolat ? Si tu savais mon niveau en potion… » Ironisa-t-il.

« Peut-être que vous n'oseriez pas lancer ce sort ! » Répondit-elle pour le défier.

Il fit un pas et elle recula immédiatement.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de tester ton hypothèse ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter qu'elle avait déjà la tablette dans la bouche.

« Tu es méfiante, intelligente, courageuse. Gryffondor ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête en continuant de manger. Harry profita qu'elle était occupée pour la détailler. Elle devait faire environ 1 mètre 60, de longs cheveux châtains bouclés ( plutôt emmêlés et sale à présent ) et des yeux marrons. Il lui donnait seize ans.

« Je t'ai donné mon nom, et tu es la première à qui je révèle mon identité depuis de nombreuses années. » Poursuivit-il. « Pourrais-je savoir ton prénom en retour ? »

« Mara. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry su, grâce à la légilimancie, qu'elle ne mentait pas. C'était déjà ça…

« Tu sais Mara, je suis Legilimens. Ca veut dire que je peux capter les pensées des gens, entre autres. Ca ne me déplairait que tu arrêtes de penser si fort que je vais te tuer. »

« Je ne contrôle pas mes pensées ! » Répondit-elle vivement.

« Bien. Alors nous allons nous expliquer ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te tuer ? J'aurai pu le faire une bonne centaine de fois, ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Vous êtes le traître ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Harry ne bougea pas mais la colère se lisait dans ses yeux, d'avantage que d'habitude. Mara s'en rendit compte puisqu'elle sembla à nouveau terrifiée. Il fit tout son possible pour se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de lui donner des raisons d'avoir peur.

« Bon, soit. Je suis le traître. » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Mara le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se foutait de sa gueule ?! Comme s'il ne le savait pas !

« Tout le monde comptait sur vous et vous vous êtes enfuis ! » L'accusa-t-elle.

Harry lui fit son premier sourire. Mara était complètement perdue.

« Précisément : tout le monde comptait sur moi ! Je risque de m'énerver un peu, puisqu'il faut qu'on s'explique, aussi je te rappelle que ma baguette est toujours posée près de toi, et que tu as sûrement la tienne dans une de tes poches. »

Malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'arriva pas s'empêcher de trembler.

« Je suis donc le traître ! » Reprit-il froidement. « Je vais te raconter ma vision des choses. Quand j'avais un an, Voldemort est venu chez moi et à tuer mes parents avant de se casser les dents sur moi. Combien de sorciers se sont inquiétés de la vie qu'allait avoir Harry Potter, orphelin dès l'age d'un an ? Je doute qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup, ils devaient être bien trop occupés à fêter la disparition de Voldemort pour se soucier de l'avenir de leur sauveur ! »

Mara avait lâché le dernier morceau de chocolat qu'il lui restait et écoutait Harry avec attention.

« Des années plus tard, treize pour être précis, leur sauveur les a gentiment avertit que Voldemort était revenu, et on l'a traité de fou. Finalement, quand son retour est devenu impossible à nier, tous ces enfoirés se sont tournés vers moi, espérant que je les en débarrasse à nouveau !! » Le ton avait monté et Mara était complètement pétrifiée. « J'avais seize ans ! Et lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de ressentir une émotion humaine, moi Harry Potter élève de sixième année désigné pour tuer Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, on m'a balancé à la gueule que j'étais un traître ! Simplement parce que je me suis permis d'avoir peur et de « péter les plombs » devant cette situation ! » Il reprit sa respiration, mais sa colère semblait avoir encore augmenté. « De mon point de vue, qui sont les traîtres à ton avis ?! Hein, tu peux me le dire ?! Des adultes qui se cachant derrière un enfant et qui se retournent contre lui à la moindre faiblesse !! QUI SONT LES TRAITRES ET LES LACHES DANS TOUT CA ??!! QU'ILS CREVENT TOUS !!! TU M'ENTENDS ??!! TES PARENTS COMME LES AUTRES !!! »

La table explosa complètement et les morceaux de bois se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Mara, choquée, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tient fermement ses jambes avec ses bras pour éviter des tremblements incontrôlables. Ses larmes reprirent et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, n'osant pas regarder Harry.

Le dit Harry quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il revint avec deux bièraubeurre et en cogna une contre la jambe de Mara, pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle eut un sursaut mais se détendit en voyant que Harry semblait calmé et accepta la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant qu'elle se détende et sourit en voyant que cette fois elle ne regardait pas ce qu'il lui donnait avec suspicion. Elle s'était mise à boire sans réfléchir.

Le silence dura de nombreuses minutes. Mara séchait ses larmes tout en buvant de petites gorgées de la boisson. Elle fixait le mur et n'osait pas regarder Harry. Lui était perdu dans ses souvenirs et ne faisait plus attention à elle.

Elle osa enfin jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et constata qu'il semblait à nouveau détendu. Elle commençait à comprendre ses réactions, pourtant elle ne saisissait pas tout. Pourquoi avait-il eu tout ce poids sur ses épaules ? Elle se risqua à parler de nouveau, même si elle craignait qu'il s'emporte encore.

« Le professeur Granger nous a raconté beaucoup de choses quand je suis entrée en première année. » Harry leva brusquement la tête en entendant ce nom. « Vous aviez vos amis et l'Ordre du Phénix pour vous aider à combattre vous-savez-qui. »

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers le mur, cherchant un moyen pour s'expliquer de manière à être compris.

« Non j'étais seul. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais un peu disjoncté à ce moment là. Je me voyais seul et mes amis ne comptaient plus… »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle, sincère, en le fixant avec intérêt.

« Tu as quel age ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette question.

« Quinze ans. »

« Parfait. Je vais te parler comme si tu étais à ma place, quand j'avais quinze ans. »

Elle ne cacha pas son scepticisme mais attendit la suite sans l'interrompre.

« Alors à un an, tu as déjà survécu au sortilège de la mort. A cause de cette nuit là, ta vie est invivable jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard où les choses semblent aller mieux. Pourtant, dès ta première année, l'un de tes professeurs est possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort et tu l'empêches de voler la pierre philosophale de justesse. L'année d'après Voldemort tente de revenir grâce à un souvenir de lui conservé dans un journal intime et tu tues un basilic pour sauver l'école et repousser Voldemort. En troisième année, tu retrouves la personne qui a trahis et causé la mort de tes parents mais malheureusement il s'échappe et tu dois en découdre avec une centaine de détraqueurs pour sauver ta peau. Seul point positif, ton parrain qui était innocent s'échappe de prison mais doit rester en cavale tant que le traître n'est pas retrouvé. »

Mara le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait sûrement des milliers de questions mais n'osait pas l'interrompre.

« Quatrième année, tu es obligée de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers sans t'être inscrite, et te retrouve une nouvelle fois face à des dangers inutiles, pour finir dans un cimetière à cause d'un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard. Devant toi, le traître tue un élève de l'école qui t'accompagne et se sert de ton sang pour ramener Voldemort à la vie. Vous vous battez et tu réussis miraculeusement à t'échapper avant qu'il ne te tue. C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies vécu assez longtemps pour atteindre la cinquième année, mais ce n'est pas finit. Cette année là, ton parrain, dernier membre de ta famille est tué sous tes yeux par un mangemort, et quelques jours après ta vie bascule. »

Il fit une pause pour avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Mara avait maintenant les yeux ruisselants de larmes mais elle le fixait avec toujours autant d'attention. Harry décida de poursuivre.

« Mara, je dois te parler d'une prophétie faite il y a un peu moins de vingt ans. » Dit-il en imitant Dumbledore. « Voldemort a marqué quelqu'un comme son égal, et c'est toi, puisque tu as cette cicatrice sur le front. La prophétie dis que tu es la seule à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, aucun de vous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. Si tu n'arrive pas à le tuer alors il le fera, et tout sera perdu. L'avenir du monde repose sur tes épaules ! »

Il eut un rire amer et but de nouveau.

« L'année prochaine, tu apprendras que Voldemort est quasiment invincible parce qu'il a séparé son âme en plusieurs parties enfermées dans des objets magiques introuvables et très bien protégés. Tu ne peux le tuer si tu n'as pas d'abord détruit ses morceaux d'âme. Et la seule personne qui puisse t'aider dans cette tache, Dumbledore, va mourir sous tes yeux à la fin de cette année. Question maintenant : à ton avis, j'ai passé une bonne septième année à Poudlard ? » Conclut-il, sarcastique.

Les pleurs de Mara redoublèrent et sans qu'Harry puisse réaliser, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a dit ça !? » Dit-elle, choquée, sans se détacher de lui.

« Top secret… » Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. « Une poignée de personnes seulement sont au courant, incluant ton professeur Granger. Voldemort ne connaît pas la prophétie complète et il ne sait peut-être même pas que nous sommes au courant pour ses morceaux d'âmes dispersés un peu partout… Personne ne peut prendre le risque de tout expliquer pour justifier ma _trahison_… » Lâcha-t-il avec regret.

Mara finit par s'éloigner de lui et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour s'installer confortablement. Elle passa quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague, assimilant tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit en quelques minutes. Lui ne bougeait pas, assis par terre, plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs.

« Et tu ne peux rien faire pour battre Voldemort ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, paraissant à nouveau en colère sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Demanda-t-il vivement.

Mara resta figée de stupeur. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Et la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry lui fit de nouveau peur.

« Mais il tue des gens ! C'est un monstre ! Si tu peux le tuer, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?! »

« Il élimine les traîtres ! » Lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Alors c'est ça ! » Cria-t-elle en se levant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me posais des questions sur le comportement du professeur Granger. Tu m'as dit qu'elle savait tout ce que tu viens de me raconter et je sais que vous étiez amis. Si moi je t'ai compris, je me demandais pourquoi elle parlait de toi avec tant de colère. C'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste ! Elle sait que tu le laisses volontairement en vie ! »

« Il élimine les traîtres ! » Répéta-t-il.

« Pardonne leur Harry… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Il se détourna alors qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule.

« C'est facile de demander de pardonner quand on n'est pas celui qui a été trahi ! » Lâcha-t-il amèrement.

« Mais ils ne peuvent rien contre lui ! Tu es le seul qui peut le tuer tu l'as dit toi-même ! Qu'est ce que tu attendais d'eux, qu'ils aillent tous le combattre pour se faire tuer ? »

« J'attendais qu'ils prennent leur responsabilités, qu'ils se battent pour ceux qu'ils aiment au lieu de compter sur un enfant ! » Rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« La prophétie dit que toi seul pour le battre ! » Insista-t-elle.

« MAIS ILS NE LE SAVENT PAS !!! »

Mara allait lui crier dessus à son tour mais d'un coup elle comprit pourquoi il laissait Voldemort agir et pourquoi il en voulant tant à ces gens. Elle avait oublié un détail : pour tous les sorciers, Voldemort était simplement quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant et Harry un enfant. Ils n'étaient au courant d'aucune prophétie les liant tous les deux. Son silence laissa le temps à Harry de poursuivre.

« Ce sont des lâches et des traîtres, voilà pourquoi ils doivent mourir ! Tu crois que je suis nez une baguette à la main, prêt à affronter Voldemort ? Si je ne suis pas mort à l'age d'un an c'est uniquement grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, et si cette prophétie n'existait pas, je serai un enfant quelconque qui n'a pas plus de chance qu'un autre de le tuer ! Et c'était le cas d'ailleurs, seulement j'étais obligé de me préparer à l'affronter. Si on met de côté cette foutue prophétie, chaque sorcier aurait pu faire ce que j'ai fait et potentiellement vaincre Voldemort. Seulement ils préfèrent se cacher et laisser ça aux autres ! »

« Alors pardonne leur d'être lâches ! Tu dois le faire pour ceux qui ne méritent pas de mourir ! »

« Ils le méritent tous ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Tu sais que c'est faux… » Répondit-elle calmement en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Si je t'ai bien compris, les personnes plus vieilles que toi sont des traîtres, parce qu'ils ont laissé un enfant faire ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, mais Voldemort s'en fiche bien lui de qui il tue. Tu m'as sauvée parce que je suis plus jeune que toi, et donc à tes yeux je ne suis pas une lâche, mais Voldemort a tué mes parents. Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait d'être orphelin, et je ne méritais pas ça. Sans parler des enfants que tu n'as pas pu sauver, et des moldus sans défense… Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et Mara essaya de soutenir son regard, sans oser rompre le silence. Elle espérait que ses arguments l'avaient touchés et qu'il pourrait prendre la bonne décision. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé.

« Tu pourrais enlever ton déguisement ? J'aimerai voir le vrai Harry Potter ! D'après les photos que j'ai vu, il est très mignon ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harry sourit en retour et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt ses cheveux devirent bruns et ses yeux noirs s'éclaircirent pour prendre cette teinte vert émeraude si particulière. Le reste de son visage se modifia également, mais Mara n'arrivait déjà plus à quitter ses yeux magnifiques et ne voyait rien d'autre.

« Tu es mieux en vrai ! » Conclut-elle après quelques minutes sans pouvoir parler.

Harry lui sourit en retour mais ne dit rien. Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais très vite il se sortit de son étreinte et se leva. Surprise, elle l'imita.

« Tu dois aller te reposer ! » Dit-il. « La journée a été affreusement longue, je n'aurai pas du t'embêter avec tout ça. »

« Non non non ! N'évite pas la conversation Harry ! »

« Je ne l'évite pas mais je veux que tu te repose ! Ne m'oblige pas à… »

« Des menaces ?! » Coupa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Stupefix ! »

Le sort ne la manqua pas puisque Harry était tout juste à un mètre d'elle. Mara eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette…

Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la conduisit dans la chambre pour l'allonger. Il quitta la pièce et revient quelques instants plus tard avec une fiole dont il versa tout le contenu dans la bouche de Mara.

« Enervatum ! »

Mara se redressa aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! »

« Je t'ai donné une potion de sommeil. » Répondit-il calmement avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais je ne veux pas dormir ! » Cria-t-elle.

Un long bâillement vint contredire ce qu'elle affirmait. Harry poussa ses épaules pour la forcer à s'allonger.

« Dors Mara. Tu te réveilleras dans un monde nouveau ! Fais de beaux rêves ! » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

**…**_**FIN…**_

_Note de l'auteur : _ J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, il m'est venu subitement et je l'ai écrit d'une traite, je vivais vraiment le truc, et j'espère que ça se ressent et que c'est fluide. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par review, ça m'intéresse d'autant plus que c'est le genre d'histoire qui me prend d'un coup et que j'écris avec passion ! Je l'aime déjà lol

Conclusion : j'adore les Harry tourmentés :p

Pour la fin, dans mon idée il va évidemment aller démonter Voldemort, c'est pas pour rien que le serpent s'est sauvé au début quand Harry lui a dit de laisser Mara. Harry est plus fort que lui !

(1) l'extrait au début de cet OS fait partie de la chanson « Our Farewell » de Within Temptation. Une chanson très douce parfaite pour la magnifique voix de la chanteuse, si vous voulez écouter ça, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur radioblogclub ( com ), et si vous le faites, parlez-moi aussi de vos impressions sur cette chanson par review héhé :)

A bientôt !

Ps : si vous avez aimé, je vous conseille de lire « en attendant le train » que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps. Moi je trouve que c'est dans le même genre, et il y a des chances que vous aimiez aussi ! lol


End file.
